


Close call

by Catmca100



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 23:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17887349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catmca100/pseuds/Catmca100
Summary: So uhh waverly has a breakdown over the phone while talking to Nicole and well she tried to kill herself.





	Close call

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly don't read this if you're easily triggered by mentions of suicide or self harm I mean it.
> 
> In no way am I romanticising suicide, I wrote this based on my own personal feelings I had a while ago.
> 
> If you want to say anything about it good or bad, then feel free in the comments because I know how to deal with them.
> 
> If you are experiencing suicidal thoughts and read this then you do it at your own risk. However I'm not an asshole and if you are having feelings or thoughts like this, I hope you pull through or seek help. 
> 
> My tumblr is emotionalfanstuffandautisticblog so any prompts or ideas let me know and I'll see what I can do.

"don't you dare hang up on me!" Nicole demanded through the phone. She could hear her sobbing and barely heard what she said "I'm Sorry" Waverly whispered through the pain she felt. "no, don't do this please!" Nicole pleaded as she knew what was coming next. All she heard was Waverly saying "I love you" and then she hung up. "No..... No No NO, fuck sake Waverly" she yelled as she tried to ring her again. After no answer Nicole grabbed her car keys and ran straight to her car, driving fastly over to her house.

When she got there she banged on the door as hard as she could hoping to get Waverlys attention. "WAVERLY" She screamed as she broke down the front door with her foot. She got in within a matter of seconds and run around the house screaming her name. "Waverly where are you?, you better be alive, you can't do this to me!" she yelled as she ran upstairs and into the bathroom. As soon as she saw the blood she ran over to Waverlys collapsed body on the floor. She looked at the blood oozing out of her girlfriends wrists and then spotted the razor on the floor.

" No" she cried as she held onto your body "why? Why did you do this?" she quietly said. As she felt her heart break into a million pieces, she felt her fingers twitch and her head shot up to look at her. Waverly slowly opened her eyes and saw the look of Nicole's face "I-I'm.... I'm... So sorry" she cried. "it's ok baby, I'm going to phone an ambulance, we're going to get you through this" Nicole replied as she dialled 999. "why is she helping me, I... I fucking failed her, why does she want me for, I'm nothing but a burden in her life" her thoughts went wild, she processes these thoughts and feelings when her vision blurred. Nicole snapped her back into reality holding her hands "its ok baby, they are on their way, just hold on I've got you" Nicole said as she put towels as gainst her wrists to try and stop the bleeding. 

Nicole moved her head to lean against Waverlys, "why did you do this Wave?" she asked. "because I'm worthless and it's what I deserve, I'm nothing" she said. Nicole sat up and faced her "are you serious, you? Nothing? Baby you're everything to me, you're the most important person in my life and I would be destroyed if I lost you, I'm destroyed now at the thought that I could lose you, I love you Waverly, you are not nothing, you're not worthless, you're beautiful, you're smart, you're strong, you're kind and loving even though you're struggling with your own demons. You always put everyone first and so empathetic towards everyone. You are the kind person the world needs more of" she said in a soft voice. As waverly was breaking down in tears she gathered up the courage and speak "I love you to Nicole, I love you so fucking much" and for the first time all evening Waverly looked into Nicole's eyes. 

Nicole had blood on her hands and face from where she was touching her and wiping away tears. She looked so frightened it made Waverly feel more bad. She heard sirens in the distance getting louder and louder. Nicole leaned forward and kisses waverly softly. She melted into it and drifted in and out of consciousness. All of a sudden her vision went black and felt nothing at all. 

She woke up the next day in hospital with Nicole by her side. "hey baby" she softly smiled. As waverly moved her wrists she hissed in pain, "oh fuck Nicole that hurts". Nicole slowly held her hands and looked at her bandaged wrists "we almost lost you, you're heart stopped for a few seconds but they were able to bring you back to me" she said as she climbed onto the bed to sit beside her. "I thought I lost you" she said with tears forming in her eyes. Waverly looked at Nicole with sadness in her eyes "I'm so sorry babe" she said as she leaned over and kissed Nicole. When they pulled back Nicole looked at Waverly with seriousness in her face "can you promise me something?" she asked. "what is it?" Waverly quizzed holding Nicole's hand tighter. "if you still feel like you have nothing to live for, can you promise me.... That you'll keep living for me? Will you let me be your reason for living?" she asked looking into Waverlys eyes.

Waverly just sat there processing her thoughts and feelings while staring at Nicole not wanting to make her a promise she might not be able to keep. But everytime she looked into her eyes there was her reason to live, she was always her reason to live, she was the one who always pulled her back into the light. Just by Nicole being there Waverly saw that Nicole was her reason after a few minutes she replied "yeah, for you. I promise my love" she whispered. Holding back tears Nicole whispered back "Thank you.... Thank you my love, go back to sleep you need rest" but when she looked down Waverly was soundly sleeping on her shoulder.


End file.
